Fate Waits for No Man
by charliebubblegumpink
Summary: They say that fate is hard to out run.


p class="MsoNormal"The heavy beat went through him as he made his way through the club. The man looked just like any other club goer with his well-crafted image; no one would know that a lion prowled among them. The lights attacked his eyes, the strobe effect made the dancing bodies shift out of focus. The man ignored all the eyes that dragged up and down his lain but muscular body as if he was their pray. He didn't think much of clubs they were nosy places but they certainly were a good place for business. Making his way to the back rooms, the music was a little less offensive to his ears. The male pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of the inside of his jacket. Lighting one he let out a plume of smoke as he sighed. Reaching the end of the hallway he was faced with a heavy looking door, he could hear the quite murmuring of his prey on the other side. Grabbing the handle he opened the door at the same time as pulling out a sleek black Glock. They wouldn't have stood a chance against him, and he didn't give them that chance. The man let out a few quick shots into the room, all of them hit their targets./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stood in the middle of the room looking out over the carnage in the room. He heaved another sigh letting out yet another plume of smoke, before pulling on his warm black leather gloves. Closing his eyes he listened to the whispers of death that were floating around him, before opening the cinnamon hues he let a single tear fall before dashing it away. He didn't like his job but he also hadn't been given much choice. He had been born into this life so it was only enviable that he would end up in this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuuri Katsuki aged 25 and had been brought up in the life of a hit-man after all his parents were world renowned professional killers. They had retired from their life of killing before Yuuri was born but it still didn't stop them raising the next generation of killers. His parents are loving and he did have a somewhat normal life, well as normal as it can get when your parents are part of the Japanese underworld. Yuuri had grown up with the tales of his parents' conquests and kills, when he was little he used to love hearing about them. They told him of times where they had to go on the run because they had killed a mob bosses son or the people they killed just because they crossed the wrong person./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuuri was a trained killer and had full combat training as well as self-defence. He knew how to kill and kill efficiently. Opening his eyes he looked over the bodies yet again trying not to think about if they had families waiting for them back home. Turning on his heels he left the scene behind him, he made his way back down the hall and into the throngs of the crowed before a scream came from his pervious direction. That was his queue to get out of there, Yuuri made his way to the exit, slipping past the two door men who no doubt had been informed that there had been a killing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His feet hit the street; he could hear the distant shrill of the police sirens making their way through the busy streets of Tokyo. Yuuri milled around with the growing crowed blending in so that people would just think he was an innocent bystander. Like it was hard for him with his average looks, granted he had, had a few looks of approval and a few lovers he still wouldn't say he was good looking. Once the first police car came into view Yuuri slipped away with the tide of the traffic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hailing a cab he made his way back to the hotel he had been staying at. The ride was uneventful; he made polite conversation with the driver before giving him his fare. He was tired, it felt like he could sleep for a week he just might, he didn't have any other jobs at the moment. He didn't really take in his surrounding; he passed through the lobby to the lift taking it all the way to his floor. He was currently staying at the Four Seasons in Tokyo before he left for the familiarity of his home town. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He always stayed in the same room of the same hotel when he was in Tokyo mostly because he enjoyed the life of luxury. Who wouldn't when they have a 102 square meter apartment to themselves, and a view of the city scape. Yuuri stood in front of the large window that spanned one of the walls, he watched the cars wiz by so far below his feet, the Tokyo lights flashed and dancing in front of him. He didn't quite care for the busy life of Tokyo but it allowed him to be someone he was not. Taking off his holster he stroked the cold metal of the twin Glocks that sat in their leather cradles. The coolness of the metal felt relaxing almost calming, as if he didn't go through the motion his brain would be a total mess. He placed the two guns in the safe that was in the bedroom, it was stocked piled with money from around the world, as well as passports that had different identities on them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuuri went through the motions of cleaning himself up before he headed back out for his next quest of the night. Even though his mind was tired his body was not. Pulling on his black jacket he set off back out into the busy Tokyo night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It didn't take him long to find a popular bar in the area of his Hotel, he never really did like drinking in the hotel bar because of all the people who knew what he did. No he needed a place where no one knew what he did for a living. The bar was busy, everyone in there were all sharply dresses businessmen. The music wasn't over bearing either, not like the club he had been in just an hour ago. Taking a seat at the bar he ordered his a whisky on the rocks and opened a tab up in the process, he planned on getting very drunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was a few drinks in when the seat to his left was taken; the man who now occupied it had a very overwhelming air around him. It was if the air around him had been sucked out, leaving him gasping for breath. Yuuri looked over to look at the newcomer, but regretted it immediately. His eyes travelled over the broad shoulders, he looked like he worked out as much as Yuuri did. He didn't stop his visual exploration for the man next to him; a flicker of sliver caught his eyes. Looking up he noticed that the man had platinum hair, but he looked so young. Yuuri's brown eyes moved slowly down taking in the side profile of the man. His features looked very regale, and powerful./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can I help you?" the voice was like honey to his ears, it had a thick accent to it. His mind raced to place it but his alcohol fogged brain didn't want to work./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am Eros." Yuuri held his hand out to the newcomer with a broad smile. "You're not from around here are you?" his words came out a little slurred but understandable./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man smiled back, Yuuri was taken a back at the colour of the man's eyes. They were like two pools of water, they seemed to shimmer in the low light. "Your eyes are pretty." Yuuri clamped a hand over his mouth at the same time as the male smile again making heat rise on Yuuri's cheeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you and no I'm on a business trip that was cut short." The man let out a deep chuckle that hit Yuuri right in the gut. "Maybe I could buy you a drink instead?" The man cocked his head to one side as if he was studying Yuuri, what only made his blush deepen a few shades in the low light./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The night seemed to stop in an instant, Yuuri watched as the man grow closer to him. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the breath from the man on his ear. "Or maybe we could go somewhere quieter." Yuuri shuddered at the seductive tone his voice had gone. He could only nod as his words failed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
